Scared?
by 234group
Summary: A little story my friend wrote or at least came up with!Takes place in season 6!Not that scary,I think!Rated for violence,language and some adult things in future chapters!R&R!On hold!
1. Teaser

A little teaser for my upcoming story!I wrote this in math with my friends!Not officially my own idea!1 of us kinda came up with it,1 wrote it down,and the other checked spelling.I wrote it but it wasn't my idea!

Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed!(I wish I did though!)

**All he could hear was footsteps running up the stairs,his heartbeat and his own breath!**

**He was scared!Running and Hiding all he's ever done his whole life!This time had to be the worst,though!**

"**Where are you?I'm gonna find you,you little brat!"He heard the man growl!**

**He covered his mouth with his right hand as he heard the footsteps get closer...and closer...the footsteps stopped.**

**His heart beat got faster as he got more scared. His breathing quickened as he pushed his hand harder on his mouth so his breathing wouldn't be heard.**


	2. How it all Started

**He orbed down into the underworld obviously pissed!**

**He vanquished anything that came into view as he walked through the underworld any demons he saw screamed in agony as he threw a potion at it! He smiled satisfied as their ashes fell to the floor!**

**He was mad because not only did he get into another fight with Piper,Phoebe and Paige but his powers were somehow bound.**

**He came across this demon who glared at him!He took out a potion and threw it at the demon!His eyes widened as the demon smiled!**

**The demon didn't burst into flames!He had to get out he orbed out of the underworld!The demon smiled his plan was working!**

**He orbed to the attic of the manor!He ran over to the book and started flipping through it's pages to find the demon!He heard footsteps walking up the stairs and talking!**

"**Chris?What are you doing here?"Piper asked causing Chris to look up from the book!**

**Chris didn't know if he should lie or tell the truth!He decided and stopped flipping through the book!**

"**I was in the underworld and tried to vanquish a demon but he never burst into flames and I'm trying to find him!"Chris said!**

**Phoebe looked at him sympathetically!"Let us help you"She said sweetly!**

"**What?"Piper asked outraged as she turned to look at Phoebe!**

**Phoebe walked over to the book and started flipping through the pages!"What did he look like?"She asked!**

**Everyone started at her shocked and confused!"Um tall,dark hair,pitch black eyes and pale skin!Like as white as a ghost"Chris said slowly!**

**Phoebe looked through the book!Piper made some food!Chris looked over Phoebes shoulder!Paige sat down after 10 minuets Piper came up and someone orbed in causing everyone to jump! **


	3. Plan in action

Here is the next chapter of my fanfiction story!

Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed or else it would still be on(maybe)!

**Someone orbed in causing everyone in the room to jump in fright!**

"**Leo,don't do that you scared us!"Piper growled to the new arrival!**

"**Sorry Piper!The Elders felt a new power surge!"Leo said looking at Piper!**

"**Way to state the obvious!"Chris said turning back to the book!**

"**What"Leo asked completely confused!**

"**He was in the underworld and the demon never burst into flames!I think he's a little upset!" Piper replied to Leo!**

"**I am not upset!"Chris snapped at Piper"Damn it the demons are never in here!"Chris said slamming the book loudly!**

"**God what is your problem?We're gonna find that demon,So chill"Piper said!**

**Chris looked at her,his face softening up!He sighed and nodded!**

"**Are you sure you're OK?"Phoebe asked looking at Chris!Everyone turned to look at him curious to why Phoebe asked that question!Chris looked at his shoes!**

_**Of course I'm not OK!I want to be but this is way too frustrating!Why do I have to carry the burden of saving my big brother back!**_**Chris thought silently to himself!**

"**Yeah I'm fine!"Chris answered!**

"**OK!Don't stress over this we're gonna help you"Phoebe said!Paige agreed silently nodding her head!They looked at Piper who smiled as if to say we'll help!**

"**Thank you!"Chris said!He turned and looked at Leo suddenly feeling very crazy as if he was drunk!He smiled and said "I'm sorry dude!"**

**everyone looked at him as if he was crazy! "Are you OK?"Phoebe asked him slowly!**

"**Never felt better!"Chris replied!Little did they know there was big trouble around the corner!**

**IN THE UNDERWORLD**

"**Sir I have good news!Your plan is starting to work!"Said an ugly lower level demon!**

"**Perfect!Get my troops ready to attack!"Said the upper level demon who was in charge!**

"**Yes sir!"Said the lower level demon as he shimmered out!**

**The upper level demon smiled and looked at the Charmed One's whitelighter!His plan was going as planed!**

I'm sorry if the chapters are short tell me and I will make them longer!Please read and reveiw!Thank you!

Carissa


	4. Meeting Leslie

Yay the next chapter!Thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer:I do not own charmed!I so wish I did though!

**Chris slammed the book shut the Book of Shadows shut and looked up with a bright smile! Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy!**

"**Did you find the demon?"Piper asked as Chris shook his head!**

"**Who wants ice cream I'm buying?"Chris asked!**

"**Where's Wyatt?"Leo asked randomly!**

"**At magic school!"Piper replied!Chris cracked up causing everyone to stare at him again!**

"**What's so funny?"Piper asked smiling and looking at Chris weirdly!**

"**I...Don't...know!"Chris said laughing but trying to stop!**

"**Sir I think they're about to find out!"Said a lower level demon**

"**What?Do not let them find out Leslie**(sorry can't think of demon names.)**"The upper level demon bellowed at Leslie!**

"**Oh OK sir!"Leslie said scared out of his mind and shimmered out!**

**Chris finally stopped laughing! "That was weird help me!"he said scared out of his wits.**

"**How can we help?"Piper asked worried for the boy!**

"**Could I help you with any of this?"Asked Leslie as he shimmered in!**

"**Who the hell are you?"Leo asked glaring at the demon!**

**_I know they don't trust him so..!_The demon thought to himself!"Me I'm Chris' best friend isn't that right buddy?"The demon said smiling to himself and looking at Chris!**

"**Huh?"Phoebe asked not buying it!"What?"Paige asked questioning it!"I knew it"Leo said "Chris?"Piper asked!"You!"Chris said recognizing the demon! "Don't believe him,he's a scummy demon!That's a lie!Are you even a demon Leslie!"Chris said,glaring at Leslie!**

**The demon burst into flames with a scream of agony!Everyone looked confused!**

"**That was weird!now who wants ice cream!"Chris asked all chirpy again!Causing all eyes to look at him!**

**Leslie appeared in the cave he was in earlier!He stopped screaming and looked around confused!**

"**I see you got them off my tail!"Said the demon he was taking to before!**

"**Yes sir!Did you put the spell back on the boy?"Leslie asked**

"**Yes I did it's working like a charm!He's very...chirpy!"The high level demon replied smiling!**

"**Is that good master?"Asked Leslie!The ''master'' turned to look at him! "Yes because he won't be after me and soon he'll forget about me all together!He'll most likely be dead before then!"He said and laughed evily!The demon turned back to watch Chris and his charges!He could trap them all if he really wanted to!**

OK I made them a little longer!Tell me if it's still too short!Anyway read and review!


	5. No Orbing

Yes 2 stories in one day!Here's the next chapter!Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own charmed!Now excuse me while I curl up in a corner and cry while repeating that over an over!LOL!

"**Chris why are you so...Chirpy?"Phoebe asked!**

"**See I really don't know now let's go somewhere fun!"Chris replied eating his chocolate ice cream!**

"**No!You are not going anywhere until we figure out what is wrong with you!"Piper yelled clearly annoyed by Chris' behavior!**

"**Nothing is wrong with me!"Chris argued!**

"**Sit down and wait until Leo gets back with some information!"Piper said through gritted teeth!**

"**Okie Dokie!"Chris said as he jumped on the couch smiling!Leo orbed in with a vial of red liquid in it!**

"**What?"Piper asked looking at the vial in his hand!**

"**If he drinks this his emotions will be back to normal!"Leo said smiling,he too was annoyed by it!**

**Chris' eyes widened in fear!"No!I won't take that!"He said hopping over the couch!**

**Leo orbed in front of him and forced the liquid down Chris' throat!Leo orbed back over to where Piper was just in case Chris got angry!**

"**Thank God!"Chris said! "I'm gonna get some sleep at P3 if you don't mind?"Chris said!**

"**Go ahead!"Piper said totally agreeing with him.**

**UNDERWORLD **

"**Stupid elder is ruining my plans at least they forgot about me!Time to put my powers into action!LESLIE!"Said the upper level demon!Leslie shimmered in!**

"**Yes my lord?"He asked wondering what his lord wanted him for!**

"**Send Troop number one to the Halliwell manor!"He commanded**

"**Yes my Lord!"Leslie said shimmering out to send the troop to the Halliwell manor!**

"**Perfect they'll destroy the Elder!"The ''LORD'' said to himself waving his hand over Chris,The Elder and Paige!**

**HALLIWELL MANOR**

**Chris tried to orb to P3 but couldn't!He looked up! "I can't orb!"He said worried!**

**Leo tried but also couldn't!He shook his head!**

"**Paige?"Chris said running up the stairs to the attic!Leo and Piper ran after him!He opened the door looked at Paige and asked "Can you orb?"**

**Paige tried to but couldn't either!She shook her head"**

"**Damn it!"Chris said!30 demons shimmered in! "Everybody take 6"Chris yelled using his bare hands to fight!**

**When all the demons were vanquished Chris fell to the floor!**

"**Chris?"Phoebe yelled running over to him!**

"**What happened to your active powers?"Leo asked healing Chris!**

"**I don't have any!They disappeared!"Chris said quietly!**

**UNDERWORLD**

**The ''master'' was pissed throwing fireballs and energyballs to destroy his layer! "Leslie!"He bellowed!Leslie shimmered in!**

"**Yes my Lord!"He asked looking at his lord!**

"**Get my upper level troops we're ALL gonna attack!"He said as Leslie shimmered out to recruit his masters upper level troops! **

**When he had all the upper level troops there!His ''master'' began telling them his new and improved plan!When he was done they all shimmered out leaving the lair empty!Except for one girl in the corner ready to help!She flamed out following the other demons!**

Yay no more chirpy Chris!Yes!Who's the girl that was in the corner?Which side is she gonna help?Continue reading to find out!Read and Review!I'm sorry if they're short!**  
**


	6. Plan B put into action

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been very very busy. With everything!

Disclaimer: I..I..Don't owned Charmed!So So sad!

**The demons shimmered in to the Halliwell manor followed by the girl hiding in the cave.**

"**Who the hell are you?"Piper demanded blowing up a demon!**

"**Me?I'm the one destroying your life!"The ''master'' said proudly,blowing up the table behind Piper! "Dammit!How do you use these powers whitelighter?"He asked causing everyone to look at Chris including the demons!**

**Chris glared at the demon "I'd never tell you!"He growled. The demon smiled an evil twisted smile that caused shivers to run down Chris' back though he didn't show it!Chris just kept staring at the demons ignoring the looks he was getting from Piper and her sisters.**

_**Why do I put up with this shit!Their always so stupid sending me dirty looks while there are like 100 or so demons in the attic ready to attack. **_**Chris thought to himself.**

**The demon heard everything Chris was thinking and smiled to himself he knew Chris' secrets at least he had something to use against the boy.**

"**I don't know why do you?"The demon asked. "Oh wait yes I do know!"He smiled evily.**

**Everyone else looked around confused. The demon laughed coldly.**

"**Listen to me boy I'll tell if you don't come quietly!"The demon threatened.**

"**They won't believe you!"Chris spat not knowing exactly what he was talking about.**

"**Oh well would _I_ be a better father!"The demon asked coldly. Chris' face paled and his breathing stopped. He looked at his shoes and sighed as if he was defeated.**

"**Chris don't listen to him"A girls voice said. Everyone tuned to look at where the voice came from!Chris' head snapped up as he recognized the voice that spoke. The girl who was hiding in the cave stepped out and smiled!Chris walked over to her!**

**She was about 5 feet tall with bright green eyes!she had long brown hair!She was wearing a black leather top and tight black leather pants!she had a little bit of dirt on her face!**

"**Mel?"He asked smiling!She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Aww Touching!Come along whitelighter"The demon said grabbing Chris by the arm. Chris ripped his arm out of his grasp!**

"**Go to hell!"Chris growled. T he demon glared at Chris and Chris glared back. The demon shimmered behind Mel and smiled evily! "Come with me or she dies!" He said**

"**Chris promise me you will never go with him willingly no matter"Mel said!Chris was gonna say no "Promise me!"Mel said with tears running down her face he nodded while tears formed in his eyes!**

"**Remember save Wyatt and none of this ever happened"Mel said disappearing!The demon was now way beyond pissed!"What the hell was that about?"The demon asked.**

**Chris smiled"She wasn't really here!She used Astral Projection!"Chris replied!**

"**Damn it!Stupid Bitch!"The demon swore angry!**

I need a name for the ''master'' demon!If someone has a name please can you share it with me!I thank anyone who sends a name and will mention you in my next chapter!I needed Mel to be there for future chapter!Read and Review!Thank you!


	7. Fighting!

Next chapter!Sorry it was such a long wait. complications....damn I'm tryin to update all my stories

also to anyone who reads any of my story I'm going to redo Messing with Demons causes problems because it makes no sense haha

so anyway review!Thank you to...

Witty-Kitty for the demons name!

And everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed or the ''Master'' demons name!

**The demon glared at Chris and yelled for his troops to attack!Most demons ran to attack Chris since he was the most vulnerable one there!Piper blew up any demon that came near her or Phoebe!Wyatt kept his shield up throughout the whole thing and blinking to vanquish the demons! Paige telekinetically through any sharp object to vanquish demons that came near her!Leo sent volts of electricity at any demon that came near him!Finally all the demons were vanquished except for one demon!The ''master'' and Leslie stood in a corner watching!**

**Everyone watched as Chris and the demon fought!The demon was shooting fireballs at Chris which he dogged!Chris beat the shit out of the demon with his bare hands kicking the demon backwards every so often!The demon threw another fireball which hit Chris in the stomach sending him flying backwards into the wall!Chris grabbed a knife from the nearest table and threw it at the demon!It hit the demon in the chest causing him to burst into flames!**

**Leslie and the ''master''stepped out from the shadows! "Very well done!"The ''master'' said clapping!"Wasn't it Ashtonson?"Chris asked finally recognizing the demon!The demons smile faded as he sent an energyball at Chris!A green shield surrounded everyone!The demon ducked as the energy ball flew past him! "What the...?I mean that was totally supposed to happen! I planed it!" Chris said "Dammit! How many powers do you have?"Ashtonson growled. "To be honest I'm not that sure!"Chris said with a shrug. "Oh well! Leslie take those powers." He commanded. The shield went down. "Oh. Come on!" Chris complained, banging his head on the wall. "So many powers! How the fuck do you use them?" Ashtonson screamed. Chris looked at him a smile playing on his lips. "I'll never tell you!"He said. "That's it!" Ashtonson hollered "I swear I'll kill everyone if you don't tell me!" Chris looked at everyone in the room,including all the demons,and sighed. "You're going to kill us anyway so I know you're just going to learn then kill us!"The demon threw a fireball at him so he ducked as it flew past him! Piper took Wyatt and ran out of the room. "Oh that's nice! Paige,Leo, Phoebe kill him already!" Chris said as fireballs flew through the air! "Shut up Chris!" Paige yelled a fireball flew through the air hitting her in the side,and knocking her into the wall. "Paige" Phoebe screamed. Chris looked at Ashtonson. **

_**If they die. It'll ruin the future I warned them about Wyatt! Maybe now is how it was supposed to end!**_**He thought. The next words that came out of his mouth shocked everyone. "Leo, Get Paige ****and Phoebe out of here then come back and get Wyatt and Piper out of here!" They looked at him shocked. "No Chris....." Phoebe started,before Chris interrupted her. "GO! Just protect Wyatt and none of this ever happened"He yelled! Leo orbed Them out. "Stupid bastard!" Ashtonson said. Chris snorted. "I'm the stupid bastard? What does that make you?" He asked. The demon threw a fireball at him! It hit Chris rite in the stomach sending him to the floor wit a loud bang. He gritted his teeth. "Chris?" Said a voice. Chris and Ashtonson looked to the side. Ashtonson smiled a wicked smile!**

Thanks please read and review! One more time sorry for the wait! It's not worth it because this chapter sucks bad. If there's any mistakes you want to point out please do. Also I don't know where I'm going with this story either! We'll figure that out!


	8. Fearful? Hide

A/N: Before I start, I must apologize. This is a long wait, for me. We all went to California, and we were having to much fun to remember to write. If there's another long wait, that's because we will be busy in Paris. Yeah...we're practically going everywhere. Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed or the ''Master'' demons name!

Last Time:

"_**Chris?" Said a voice. Chris and Ashtonson looked to the side. Ashtonson smiled a wicked smile!**_

**Now:**

**There in the doorway, with a concerned look on her face stood Piper. Ashton's smile was a sick twisted smile. And Chris felt his stomach flip. **

"**Piper you shouldn't be here." Chris said getting to his feet.**

"**You need help Chris!" A fireball flew right by both of them. Piper attempted to blow up the demon, but only managed to send him back a little. He smiled.**

"**I like these powers witch." He growled. Both Chris and Piper ran out of the attic and dashed down the stairs. Appearing in front of them in orbs was the demon.**

"**Ah ah. Not so fast. With whitelighter and witch powers I plan to kill, mommy first than son. Aw where's the fun in that, you'll die anyway. Oh wait making you watch your mom die again." It finally dawned on Piper, he was talking to Chris. Chris was her son. "Or should I kill that older brother of yours?" He asked. Chris scowled with a little growl. Threatening the demon to go ahead and try. The demon shimmered and there was a cry from upstairs. Pipers mind went completely blank and ran up the stairs. Thinking her son was still in the house. The demon appeared again next to Chris.**

"**Not so bright is she?" He asked. Chris turned eyes wide and he ran up stairs to Phoebe's room, flicking off the light and sitting far away from the door as it shut silently behind him. His back against the wall. Everything went silent except his heartbeat and his breath. That's all the boy could hear as he sat down, waiting quietly. 'Was this my destiny to run and hide all the time, with no one by my side?' He thought. 'I'm going to die here, alone.' He would admit to be scared if he could see if his mom was alright. She had to be after all, he was still alive wasn't he?**

"**Where are you?" Called out Ashton's voice. Chris heard his footsteps on the stairs climbing up. "I'll find you." He pressed his hand to his mouth, hoping to stifle the sound of his breath. He hoped that his heartbeat wasn't so loud. The footsteps etched closer....and closer. The feet's shadows stopped before the door. And Chris' eyes widened. "I'll kill you, you little bastard. Just wait. And then I'll go after your brother." The voice was so loud and Chris' breath was so heavy he was sure the demon could hear it. **

"**What are we playing hide and seek? I was never good at that. But when I find you I'll kill you with your own damn powers and you'll regret coming to the past." Chris glared at where the demon stood. 'how dare he say that? This demon can barely even use his powers.' **

A/N:Yes yes. It's short, too much for MY liking. And that is just sad now. Anyway I have three ideas where this can go.

Wyatt comes and saves Chris' life

The Charmed Ones save Chris' life

OR

Chris gets found by the demon and gets more hurt.

What do you want to happen. You can chose but I will update when I feel like it, hopefully sometime this week...depending on Paris...or next week, with either 0 or one or more votes! :P

~devilgurl(that's my new one)


End file.
